Dirgantara
by synstropezia
Summary: Langit adalah pantulan kehidupan. Luasnya wujud kesabaran. Putih sebagai pesan bahwa kau tak pernah sendiri. Biru melambangkan keharmonisan antar warna yang saling bersanding. Hanya dengan kemurnian seseorang bisa menyentuh, menjadikannya rumah dan milik orang lain.
1. Kisah Dirgantara

**Dirgantara**

 **Summary : Langit adalah pantulan kehidupan. Luasnya wujud kesabaran. Putih sebagai pesan bahwa kau tak pernah sendiri. Biru melambangkan keharmonisan antar warna yang saling bersanding. Hanya dengan kemurnian seseorang bisa menyentuh, menjadikannya rumah dan milik orang lain.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H**

 **Genre : Hurt/comfort.**

 **Discalaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, typo, feel kurang kerasa, plotless, dll.**

* * *

Lucy Part :

Kisah Dirgantara

Semilir angin memainkan surai pirangnya. Berhampar rumput di mana tangkai dandelion tumbuh menjejaki setiap jengkal. Jernih sungai memantulkan lembut sinar mentari. Pohon apel bertengger kokoh di tanah lapang–warna merah mendominasi hijau yang melengkapi. Seseorang duduk menepi. Karamel manis memandang Maha Kuasa dengan senyum simpul, sembari memeluk lutut di tengah rindang sejuk.

"Anginnya sejuk. Langit juga cerah. Kau sedang bergembira pasti. Hey, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di 'sana'?" Monolog sang _blonde_ dihentikan. Ia membenamkan kepala pada perapatan lutut–masih tersenyum.

"Di sini aku sangat bosan. Setiap hari menghirup udara, kenangan tentang kita yang membuat sesak. Sebenarnya … kenapa kau pergi?" Lagi. Perkataan itu meluncur dengan bibir bergetar. Tak kuasa menahan air mata.

* * *

 _ **Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku?**_

 _ **Kenapa setega itu, langit meninggalkan matahari yang senantiasa di sisinya?**_

Mungkin karena …

 _ **Tak selamanya langit bisa menaungi. Dia pun butuh tempat bernaung.**_

Atau …

 _ **Langit adalah kehidupan itu sendiri. Semua berpulang kepadanya termasuk dia.**_

* * *

 _Lima tahun lalu pertemuan itu diawali. Musim panas di mana matahari menduduki singgasana tertinggi–dialah benda langit paling berkuasa. Sosok wanita muda menduduki pinggir sungai. Memeluk kaku lutut yang bergetar hebat. Takut, gelisah, lelah, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Jangan tanya bagaimana rasa tersebut, pahit-asam tumpang tindih menyesakkan dada._

" _Hiks … hiks … kenapa harus begini? Aku tidak akan pulang! Jangan harap kalian mencariku setelah bertengkar hebat. Setelah ayah melukai kami!" Tangisnya meraung pilu. Burung-burung terbang menjauh, seakan membiarkan ia menikmati kesendirian._

 _Siang bolong pukul satu tepat. Jika orang-orang berlibur maka beda dengannya. Kenyataan pahit harus dihadapi sepasang karamel–orangtua dia memutuskan cerai, berurai pertengkaran hebat di tengah keegoisan masing-masing. Sang ibu ingin mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka, sekaligus membawa buah hati yang dipaksa ikut oleh si ayah. Debat argumen terjadi melibatkan peraduan fisik. Rentetan peristiwa meluncur bak pistol memuntahkan peluru._

 _Memedihkan, terlalu cepat, menohok hati, kata-kata tak cukup menggambarkan sebuah penderitaan._

" _Keluarga apanya … omong kosong!" Permukaan aspal dipukul keras. Rasa sakit tiada berarti kalau dibandingkan luka hati._

" _Jawab aku … kenapa langit harus melakukannya? Menurunkan kutukan ini pada keluarga kami?" Setitik kristal membentuk anak sungai. Karamel sembab oleh air mata. Hati berdesir akibat rentetan pertanyaan._

 _Saat itu hanya hembusan angin yang menjawabnya. Langit tetap bergeming. Matahari kian ganas memancarkan panas. Pertanyaan sang empu bagai teka-teki semata. Tak seorang maupun kuasa alam hendak memberi balasan._

– _kecuali seseorang, sang langit yang Tuhan utus untuk menemani, menaunginya …_

 _Kriing … kriing…._

 _Bel berdering nyaring. Menginterupsi perhatiannya yang semula terpaku menatap hilir sungai. Sepeda merah butut berkilat ditempa cahaya. Sang pengendara turun menapak tanah. Mengambil posisi di samping wanita pirang._

" _Yo! Sedang menikmati sepi?" Sejenak terabaikan. Atensinya dialihkan ke arah lain–asal tidak bertemu onyx yang tersenyum lewat tatapan._

" _Apa pedulimu, orang asing?"_

" _Kasarnya, tapi tidak apa-apa! Aku tahu kamu punya masalah. Tak perlu bercerita. Semua terlihat jelas dari kesedihanmu." Sedikit kesal, ia melayangkan sirat membunuh yang menggantikan sendu._

" _Masalahmu apa sampai mengangguku? Pergilah."_

" _Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika menangis, merasa sedih atau kesal. Ungkapkan semua itu tanpa perlu ditutupi. Langit senantiasa mendengarmu." Kalimat spontan dengan onyx yang menatap teduh sapuan biru langit. Sang pendengar sedikit terhenyak._

" _Da-darimana kamu tahu?" Membuang muka. Lawan bicaranya justru terkekeh pelan, tak terlintas marah atau jengkel pada tawa ikhlas itu._

" _Karena langit berada di atasmu. Dia teman yang paling dekat dengan manusia. Setiap hari mendengar kita baik keluh kesah, percakapan antar teman, pernyataan cinta kepada pujaan hati. Semua diketahui olehnya."_

" _Langit juga tahu kamu menangis, terlukai, sedih, marah. Beceritalah, dia pasti membalasmu entah bagaimana bentuknya. Dan meskipun aku bukan tempatmu bernaung …"_

" _Kumohon berhentilah menangis."_

 _Sapu tangan disodorkan. Jemarinya membuka lembut telapak yang terkepal rapat. Pemberian itu diterima walau terpaksa, namun menghangatkan berbaur rasa ikhlas. Senyum si salam melebar di pertengahan obrolan. Penuh keberanian ia menjulurkan tangan–ingin bersalaman._

" _Perkenalkan, namaku Natsu Dragneel."_

* * *

 _ **Tangan besarmu ibarat langit yang lapang.**_

 _ **Merangkul seluruh kesedihanku. Berbagi kebahagiaan dan kehangatan di waktu bersamaan.**_

 _ **Biru adalah senyumnya yang menenangkan. Putih awan melambangkan perasaan tulus untuk menemani. Burung-burung merupakan pengantar pujian. Akulah mentari, tempatnya bergantung dan poros kehidupan langit itu sendiri.**_

 _ **Semua terasa menyenangkan dalam pelukan sang langit. Matahari yang meredup kini mempunyai sinar abadinya.**_

* * *

 _Seminggu berlalu, Tuhan menakdirkan pertemuan mereka yang kedua. Seperti waktu itu, ia duduk di tepi sungai memerhatikan pantulan wajahnya–jauh lebih baik dibanding Senin kemarin. Sesekali tersenyum tanpa alasan jelas, memainkan tangkai dandelion yang benihnya terbang bebas. Sang angin mengantar kedatangan seseorang, kembali dia mengambil posisi di samping kiri. Menikmati sunyi melingkup mereka._

" _Yo! Kita bertemu lagi rupanya. Kebetulan aku sering lewat ini."_

" _Benarkah? Kemarin-kemarin tidak?" Tertarik dalam percakapan. Pertanyaan yang melintas di benaknya keluar begitu saja._

" _Kau menungguku ternyata. Baiklah, minggu ketiga kita bertemu terus, bagaimana?"_

" _A-ah, bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak enak hati menganggu rutinitasmu. Lagi pula … niatku hanya berbagi sepenggal cerita, kok."_

" _Orangtuaku bercerai seminggu lalu. Supaya netral kuputuskan tidak ikut siapa pun. Ayah kecewa. Ibu mendukung keinginanku walau berat hati. Keluarga kami benar-benar hancur. Aku sangat menyedihkan telah melukai mereka."_

" _Kenapa menceritakannya padaku, bukan sahabatmu atau siapa pun?" Secara logika ini pertemuan kedua mereka. Sang blonde terkesan mempercayai orang asing terlalu cepat._

" _Salahmu membuatku nyaman."_

" _Aku tidak mengerti, sih, maksudmu. Agak aneh juga mengatakan ini, tetapi kau boleh menganggapku langitmu." Karamelnya membulat sempurna. Giliran dia yang gagal paham oleh Natsu Dragneel._

" _Menganggapmu, langitku? Kenapa?"_

" _Ketahuilah, langit tak perlu alasan untuk menaungi seseorang. Semua sama rata baginya, adil dan bersahabat. Maaf, hanya itu jawaban yang bisa kuberikan. Absurd, ya? Hahaha …"_

" _Candaanmu tidak lucu. Namun aku menerima sang langit. Jujur, diriku sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Semoga kau ikhlas membimbing eksistensi kosong ini." Pucuk yang layu itu bersandar pada bahu nan kokoh. Baginya merupakan ruang untuk bernapas sekaligus melepas beban._

" _Sekali lagi kutekankan, langit tak perlu alasan untuk menaungi seseorang." Tangan besarnya mengelus sayang surai pirang. Membiarkan ia terbenam dalam dekapan sang langit._

" _Lucy Heartfilia. Akulah orang yang berlindung di bawahmu sekarang."_

* * *

 _ **Kau adalah langit teramat jernih.**_

 _ **Biru memang biru yang memantulkan laut kehidupan.**_

 _ **Langit memang langit yang berperasaan bebas, lembut, hangat dan tulus.**_

 _ **Pun bertanggung jawab.**_

 _ **Keharmonisan terpancar dari antara kita, semacam kontinum yang mustahil tercerai kecuali dikehendaki takdir.**_

* * *

 _Minggu ketiga, pertemuan mereka genap satu bulan. Natsu menepati janji yang diucapkannya. Setiap hari bertemu tanpa kenal hari, cuaca maupun waktu. Mengobrol apa pun itu selama menyenangkan, bisa mengusir bosan dari rutinitas, gundah atas tumpukan perasaan._

 _Siang itu berjalan normal. Langit berwarna biru cerah. Matahari belum lelah menyinari bumi. Angin sepoi-sepoi menghembuskan napas tenang, menggelitik kulit sepasang muda-mudi. Sunyi menyelimuti mereka lima menit lalu–sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing._

" _Hey. Jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu bagaimana?" Kelembutan angin berubah ganas. Dedaunan menari liar di tengah udara. Sementara Lucy tersentak Natsu mengubah posisinya, menghadap sang wanita yang balik menatap._

 _Onyx bertemu karamel. Sendu bertemu kejut yang mengisi dua warna berbeda._

" _Tentu, bukan masalah untukku." Padangannya melunak, ia tersenyum tipis._

" _Kupikir kau akan marah dan membenciku," ucapnya menidurkan kepala santai. Lucy menggeleng cepat. Tiga minggu ini dia belajar sesuatu–sangat penting._

" _Bagiku kau langit sejati, menaungi, mendengar keluh kesah, berbagi cerita, kenangan indah. Kau satu-satunya yang mau menampungku. Biru tercantik, terjernih. Putih terbersih, tertulus di dunia. Sore terindah, tertenang. Malam tergelap namun terang di tingkat dirgantara."_

" _Maka kau adalah matahariku, pusat kehidupan, poros keseimbangan, tanpamu … aku pasti runtuh, tidak bisa menjadi sang langit. Terima kasih banyak. Sebelum berpisah…." Benang merah dikeluarkan dari saku celana. Natsu mengingkatnya pada jari kelingking Lucy._

" _Kalau kau menungguku pasanglah terus benang merah ini. Jika kau berhenti lepaskanlah, paham?"_

" _Baiklah. Bisa kau beritahu alasannya?"_

" _Suatu hari nanti, cepat atau lambat kamu pasti tahu. Percayalah."_

* * *

 _ **Namun begitulah sifat langit, hadir dengan puluhan janji manis, kehangatan yang menyinari, rumah tempat berpulang, kelapangan dada menyambut segala penderitaan, keikhlasan memberi naungan, tetapi …**_

 _ **Langit selalu pergi tanpa permisi. Meninggalkan seluruh kata-katanya pada mereka yang dipercayai. Kenangan berupa biru cerah, putih awan, filosofi-filosofi mengenai keindahan hidup dan kuasa Tuhan.**_

 _ **Langit sekali pun membutuhkan sandaran. Biru mudanya terkadang rapuh. Putih sucinya kadang kala ternodai oleh abu-abu. Tak selalu tiang kokohnya mampu berdiri tegak. Tangan besarnya bisa saja lecet, kesulitan merangkul eksistensi yang berpuluh juta.**_

 _ **Karena itulah …**_

* * *

"Aku ada di sisimu, seperti matahari yang tanpa pamrih menemani langit birunya kemana pun ia pergi. Kau tak harus menghadapi semua itu sendirian, kekejaman takdir, ketidakadilan dunia. Meskipun hanya salah satu komponen, diriku rela menanggung bebanmu."

"Tapi langit tetaplah langit. Begitu lapang dada, tegar, kuat hati, dibanding denganmu … aku hanyalah matahari kecil yang tiada berdaya."

* * *

 _ **Namun ketahuilah …**_

* * *

"Langit dan matahari tidak akan pernah berpisah. Kau selalu berada di atas, menemani dan mendengarku. Begitu pun aku, selalu menyinari senyummu supaya berkilau."

 _WHUSHH!_

Benang merah dilepaskan, Lucy beranjak membalikkan badan–pulang ke rumah.

"Kita bertemu setiap hari, walau berganti warna, benda langit, cuaca. Salah jika menyebutnya perpisahan. Salah jika kau mengikat benang merah di kelingkingku. Karena …"

* * *

 _ **Matahari dan langit selalu terikat oleh takdir.**_

 _ **Sampai kapan pun, kita terus bersama.**_

* * *

"Terima kasih telah menjadi langitku, atas tiga minggu yang kamu berikan. Maaf jika aku bukan matahari terbaik."

* * *

 _ **Memang engkaulah sang langit.**_

* * *

Tamat.

A/N : Seharusnya sih hubungan antar langit dan awan, tapi itu buat fandom langgananku baru-baru ini, jadi untuk NaLu (kebetulan juga dapet idenya) jadi matahari dan langit deh. Kenapa Natsu gak jadi matahari? Bingung jelasinnya, tapi ya … aku ingin Natsu di sini menjadi rumah untuk Lucy yang keluarganya hancur.

Dan cerita ini two shoot. Menceritakan dari sisi pandang Lucy dan Natsu jadi ya saling melengkapi! Untuk setiap pertemuan memang sengaja dibuat singkat. Di sini aku hanya menekankan "arti orang ini untuknya". Tapi nanti dijelasin kok Natsu itu kenapa2-nya. Tunggu aja ya, review please?


	2. Mentari Itu

**Summary : Matahari sebagai poros kehidupan. Kuning yang melambangkan keceriaan. Sinarnya menghangatkan muka bumi, tulus menyalurkan sejuta kasih. Di bawah naungan langit biru, mereka bersanding memilin keharmonisan semesta.**

* * *

Natsu Part :

Mentari Itu

Angin berhembus memainkan anak rambut, pelan pun lembut membelai setiap makhluk hidup. Dedaunan ikut menari bersama pohon hijau–mengalunkan senandung alam tentang kuas ajaib Maha Kuasa. Siang itu, musim panas tengah berkunjung ke kota tercinta, Magnolia. Matahari duduk di singgasana tertinggi –berkuasa penuh sebagai benda langit di kasta teratas. Semua jelas bergembira, beberapa bahkan merencanakannya sejak awal.

Namun, benarlah kata orang-orang, manusia itu unik, satu berbeda dengan yang lain, termasuk cerita, pengantar kisah serta gaya bahasanya.

Sang salam bersepeda diiringi serunai angin. _Onyx_ -nya redup tanpa secercah cahaya dalam hitam menusuk tersebut.

" _Leukimia Anda memasuki stadium empat. Sudah terlambat untuk mengoperasinya. Sisa hidupmu hanya tiga minggu. Manfaatkan baik-baik_."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Betapa singkat hidup itu. Sekejap saja nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Tiada hal selain menyesal atas perbuatan lampau.

Umurnya baru 22 tahun, terlalu cepat dan muda untuk dipanggil Tuhan. Helaan napas kembali terdengar, satu-dua, yang terakhir sangat panjang sekaligus berat. Ia menengadahkan kepala. Langit nampak tersenyum cerah. Burung membentuk formasi 'tidak hujan' mereka menyongsong anggun hamparan biru. Ah, entahlah, apa dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti kata Bapak? Nasihat Bunda di surga mengenai janji-janji baik kehidupan?

* * *

 _Tinggal di pedalaman desa selatan. Cuaca selalu dingin pun bersalju lebat tiap gugur berakhir. Waktu itu usianya enam tahun. Bertelanjang kaki menyusuri jalan setapak–baru pulang dari menuntut ilmu. Siang pukul dua belas. Matahari amat terik memunculkan peluh sebesar biji jagung._

 _Tok … tok … tok…._

" _Ibu. Aku pulang!" Serunya riang memasuki rumah. Melempar tas sembarang arah dan duduk di kursi makan, hendak melahap sepiring nasi._

" _Cuci tangan dulu baru makan. Lihat, sampai kotor begini."_

" _Tadi aku bermain bola di lapangan. Seru! Nanti sore ada pertandingan, ibu mau menontonku?" Asap mengepul ringan di udara. Sepiring nasi dan lauk pauk seala kadar siap disantap._

" _Maaf. Ibu sibuk, nak. Semoga menang, ya."_

" _Yahhh…. Padahal aku mau memperlihatkan jurus baru." Desah kecewa terngiang di langit-langit ruang makan. Sekali lagi beliau minta maaf. Segera menghabiskannya– berlalu ke halaman belakang._

 _Sang anak menggembungkan pipi sebal. Lagi, tak seorang pun datang menyemangati. Ayah mana peduli seputar bola. Terlalu sibuk bekerja dan mabuk. Pulang larut malam. Tahunya marah-marah, memukul kemudian pergi entah kemana. Dia terlalu benci untuk sekadar menyapa. Menyebut saja membutuhkan berlipat-lipat tenaga–sangat menguras energi._

 _Maka suatu hari nanti ia bertekad, akan merantau ke kota, hidup makmur dan membawa ibunya meninggalkan ayah._

" _Lagi pula kenapa ibu menyayangi ayah? Tidak minta cerai seperti keluarga Fernandes." Tanyanya sembari mengikat tali sepatu. Tersisa setengah jam dan ia memutuskan berangkat duluan._

" _Entahlah, kenapa, ya?" Terhenti sejenak, segulung benang biru menjuntai lembut. Punggung beliau tertempel sempurna di kursi goyang peninggalan kakek moyang. Onyx lebarnya setia menatap sang ibu yang membelakangi–penasaran._

" _Mungkin karena ibu ingin menjadi langit untuk ayahmu. Kami dijodohkan sejak kecil. Nenekmu menasihati agar ibu menyayangi dia. Memaafkan tabiat buruknya. Belajar sabar, ikhlas menerima."_

" _Bukankah langit seperti itu? Hatinya lapang nan tulus. Terlebih ibu mencintai ayah, bukan semata-mata menuruti petuah nenekmu."_

" _Puitis sekali. Aku bingung." Namun di balik kalimatnya, anak itu tersenyum lebar. Sesuai dugaan, ibu memang berbakat sebagai pujangga desa._

" _Sepuluh tahun lagi kau akan mengerti. Nak, jika keputusanmu bulat menjadi langit seseorang, naungilah, cintai dia tanpa pamrih, sejernih, setulus mungkin. Niscaya…."_

" _Penyelasanmu selama ini pasti pupus. Kau bisa pulang dengan tenang."_

" _Meski kuajak ke luar kota, ibu tetap bersama ayah?"_

" _Langit tak akan pernah meninggalkan."_

 _Biarlah kepolosannya tidak memahami, atas kehendak waktu dan ruang, Tuhan pasti menurunkan amanat tersebut. Natsu Dragneel pamit ke lapangan bola. Percakapan antar ibu-anak terputus pada inti kontinum._

* * *

Namun tak perlu sepuluh tahun untuk mencernanya. Pada angka ke empat belas, X779, setelah kehilangan ibu tercinta, Natsu seratus persen mengerti idiom tersebut–tentang kehebatan dan sifat sejati sang langit. Sepeda merah butut berhenti di pinggiran sungai. Manik tajam itu menangkap sesosok wanita pirang. Sedang berbicara entah kepada siapa. Drama monolog yang terdengar menyakitkan juga mengiris hati.

"Keluarga apanya … omong kosong!" Telapak nan halus memukul keras aspal. Redup tergantikan kilat sendu yang sulit dijelaskan. Natsu mengerti penderitaan itu. Mereka sama-sama dipermainkan takdir.

"Jawab aku … kenapa langit harus melakukannya? Menurunkan kutukan ini pada keluarga kami?" Erangan marah terdengar memilukan. Setitik kristal mengiring proses dialog, turun perlahan, membentuk anak sungai buatan.

Kets putihnya mematung di jarak dua meter–sebatas memperhatikan tanpa niat menolong. Angin, langit dan matahari menjadi saksi bisu, termasuk dia yang tidak dilibatkan dalam hitungan. Seakan pertanyaan itu ditunjukkan kepada sang salam. Mungkin ini takdir Tuhan, pertemuan mereka, untai keluh tersebut.

 _Kriing … kriing…._

Bel berdering nyaring. Menginterupsi sunyi yang mengungkung mereka. Natsu turun dari jok sepeda. Membiarkan kendaraan beroda dua itu ditempa sinar matahari.

"Yo! Sedang menikmati sepi?" Dia tidak tahu kenapa, pertanyaannya meluncur begitu saja bagai daun berselancar di udara, jatuh dengan tenang, anggun dan lembut.

"Apa pedulimu, orang asing?" Ya, walau mendapat respon buruk.

"Kasarnya, tapi tidak apa-apa! Aku tahu kamu punya masalah. Tak perlu bercerita. Semua terlihat jelas dari kesedihanmu." Salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki orang sekarat: lebih peka bahkan terhadap bisikan gaib.

"Masalahmu apa sampai mengangguku? Pergilah."

"Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika menangis, merasa sedih atau kesal. Ungkapkan semua itu tanpa perlu ditutupi. Langit senantiasa mendengarmu." Salam menengadah ke langit. _Onyx_ tersenyum lewat tatapan yang mengukir syukur.

Kutipan itu menjadi favoritnya sejak remaja tanggung. Sewaktu pemakaman ibu, sementara ayah masa bodoh, Natsu menangis untuk pertama kali usai kanak-kanak di umur lima tahun. Ia berjanji tumbuh menjadi seorang pria, berpendirian teguh, namun tidak melupakan sebuah kerendahan hati. Siapa sangka, kalimat tersebut adalah terakhir yang diucapkan, setengah jam lalu sebelum langit Dragneel berpulang.

* * *

" _Ibu. Khusus hari ini biarkan aku melanggar janji. Menangis di bawah tanah merahmu. Mengenang seluruh penyesalan, kenangan kita. Air mataku bukanlah tanda kelemahan, melainkan isyarat kehilangan yang teramat besar."_

" _Engkau pernah berkata, 'langit tak akan pernah meninggalkan', tapi kenapa ibu …? Aku tidak mengerti! Kepergianmu begitu cepat. Kami bahkan ayah membutuhkan kehadiranmu."_

" _Sekarang apa? Ibu meninggalkan kami selamanya. Bohong … dusta belaka."_

' _Surat' itu dikirimkannya melalui perantara nurani. Maka dijemputlah para malaikat dari istana awan. Memainkan harpa dan lantunan duka mereka membentuk nyanyian hujan._

 _Tes … tes…._

 _Hujan turun menggantikan cerah langit, rangkaian serapah Natsu yang merasa ditertawakan oleh matahari dan lukisan biru tersebut. Kelabu menghias dirgantara –seakan turut berduka cita atas kematian langit Dragneel. Bilur jernihnya terasa menusuk kulit, dingin, pun meresap hingga ke dalam. Maka apa hendak dirangkai lidah? Lima menit ia terdiam. Asyik menonton pertunjukan petir saling bersahutan._

" _Langit menangis … untukku?" Ya, itu benar. Natsu yakin seratus persen. 'Dia' mendengarkan kesedihannya, putus asa dan satu pertanyaan besar dalam benak._

" _Maaf telah membuatmu menangis, ibu. Aku memang anak nakal. Tidak pernah membantu. Selalu ribut dengan tetangga. Kau pasti menyesal melahirkanku ke dunia ini."_

 _Sesaat kemudian yang didapatinya adalah selarik cahaya kuning, cerah namun menyilaukan! Matahari kembali bersinar! Natsu takjub memandang. Tak sampai hitungan menit hujan bersenandung, tahu-tahu langit cerah saja._

* * *

 _ **Pesan kepada anaknya, 'bersemangat dan tersenyumlah selama esok menanti'. Aku mendapat pencerahan tersebut, setelah melalui proses menyakitkan bernama kesabaran. Langit dan matahari bersanding membangun keharmonisan.**_

 _ **Namun aku hanya biru hampa tanpa kehadirannya, seseorang itu.**_

* * *

"Da-darimana kamu tahu?"

"Karena langit berada di atasmu. Dia teman yang paling dekat dengan manusia. Setiap hari mendengar kita baik keluh kesah, percakapan antar teman, pernyataan cinta kepada pujaan hati. Semua diketahui olehnya.

"Langit juga tahu kamu menangis, terlukai, sedih, marah. Beceritalah, dia pasti membalasmu entah bagaimana bentuknya. Dan meskipun aku bukan tempatmu bernaung …"

"Kumohon berhentilah menangis."

* * *

 _ **Karena tak sepatutnya engkau mengeluarkan air mata. Pilumu terlalu menusukku yang telah melepas suah, memilih berlabuh padamu, matahari kecil tiada berdaya bersama biru kosong ini.**_

 _ **Wanita itu memiliki cahaya yang kurindukan.**_

 _ **Naasnya tertutup awan gelap, gemuruh petir amarah dan kebencian teramat besar.**_

 _ **Aku memahami kenapa sinarmu redup. Matahari pun pernah menangis. Senyum tak melulu bisa menggantikan duka melarat pada sepotong hati.**_

 _ **Maka biarkanlah aku menjadi langit yang melengkapimu, sang matahari dengan eksistensi gemilangnya.**_

 _ **Naunganku mana berarti tanpa cerah dirimu. Dia sekali pun butuh untuk bergantung, dan hanya kepadamu kuserahkan biru rapuh ini, lengkapilah dengan kuning harapan.**_

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, fisiknya makin payah dengan tubuh kurus kering. Terpaksa ia beristirahat demi mengumpulkan tenaga, hendak mengayuh sepeda kesayangan menuju pinggir sungai. Natsu ingin mereka bertemu–meski tidak ada jaminan dari takdir. Toh, masing-masing belum mengetahui nama, ralat, sang _blonde_ belum menguak identitas secara gamblang. Sekilas cerita itu sendiri dianggap awal perkenalan.

 _Kriing … kriing…._

Bel dimainkan iseng. Atensinya menangkap wanita pirang dengan rambut menjuntai ke punggung.

"Yo! Kita bertemu lagi rupanya. Kebetulan aku sering lewat ini." Bukan karangan semata, Natsu memang suka bersepeda di sekitar sana. Walau, ya … dihentikan seminggu terakhir.

"Benarkah? Kemarin-kemarin tidak?"

"Kau menungguku ternyata. Baiklah, minggu ketiga kita bertemu terus, bagaimana?" Pesan dokter terlintas dibenaknya. Natsu menyesali pertemuan mereka yang terlambat. Tujuh hari mana cukup untuk hubungan nun bermakna ini?

"A-ah, bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak enak hati menganggu rutinitasmu. Lagi pula … niatku hanya berbagi sepenggal cerita, kok."

"Orangtuaku bercerai seminggu lalu. Supaya netral kuputuskan tidak ikut siapa pun. Ayah kecewa. Ibu mendukung keinginanku walau berat hati. Keluarga kami benar-benar hancur. Aku sangat menyedihkan telah melukai mereka."

"Kenapa menceritakannya padaku, bukan sahabatmu atau siapa pun?"

"Salahmu membuatku nyaman."

"Aku tidak mengerti, sih, maksudmu. Agak aneh juga mengatakan ini, tetapi kau boleh menganggapku langitmu."

"Menganggapmu, langitku? Kenapa?"

"Ketahuilah, langit tak perlu alasan untuk menaungi seseorang. Semua sama rata baginya, adil dan bersahabat. Maaf, hanya itu jawaban yang bisa kuberikan. Absurd, ya? Hahaha …"

* * *

 _ **Bohong. Kata-kata berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan. Sama rata apanya jika atensiku menaruh lebih pada pundakmu. Adil darimana kalau 90% perhatikanku ditunjukkan untukmu seorang. Bersahabat bagaimana jika didominasi keegoisan memiliki?**_

 _ **Tak sepatutnya langit mencintai komponen tertentu. Kasih sayang itu mesti bersifat universal. Aku sudah gagal bahkan sebelum mengajukan diri.**_

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, nama sang mentari terukir indah dalam prasasti. Mereka berpisah lima belas menit kemudian. Natsu memutuskan pulang walau terputus di tengah jalan–kepalanya sakit hebat dengan keringat mengucur deras. Tubuh ringkih disandarkan pada pohon apel. Sepeda merah butut ditelantarkan tanpa dirantai lebih dahulu. Napasnya menderu hebat. Sesak bersarang dalam dada yang mengeluarkan muntah darah.

"Uhuk … uhuk!" Bercak merah menodai kemeja kotak-kotak. Natsu buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangannya–tidak ada, Lucy lupa memulangkan.

"Kkhh …! Ibu … apa waktu itu kau semenderita ini?" Tidak, jauh berbeda bahkan. Natsu mengetahuinya dibanding siapa pun, luka di hati bunda lebih banyak daripada fisik, dan tak tanggung-tanggung bayaran atas pengorbanan tersebut.

"Mungkin cepat atau lambat aku menyusulmu. Tapi, bu … setidaknya biarkan aku bersama dia. Cukup tujuh hari saja. Setelah itu terserah padamu."

"Ibu … bolehkah aku mencintainya meskipun sebagai langit rapuh? Bolehkah aku … uhuk! Mengharapkan … dia? Bolehkah aku …"

"Memiliki matahari itu?"

* * *

 _ **Apakah takdir milik langit harus sekejam ini? Membunuh tiap menit yang dimilikinya demi orang lain. Pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak walau hanya setitik keringat?**_

 _ **Apakah ini takdir milik langit sesungguhnya? Bahwa ia dilarang memiliki secara pribadi, karena maha luas tak boleh digunakan untuk kepentingan seorang saja?**_

 _ **Namun …**_

 _ **Penerimaanmu lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih banyak. Penyesalanku bisa melebur bersama hangat mentari. Denganmu yang tulus memeluk rapuh langit ini.**_

* * *

Puncaknya di minggu ketiga, sekaligus peralihan musim dari panas menjadi gugur–begitu pun benang-benang asa yang berkelindan. Tujuh hari mereka habiskan penuh kegembiraan. Bertukar cerita, senda gurau, serta kabar baik di sela-sela pembicaraan. Lucy berhasil melepas bayangan gelap. Hidup mandiri di sebuah kost dekat _tower air_ , bertetangga juga dengan lokasi pembuangan sampah. Maklum, biaya sewa terlampau murah.

Sunyi mengisi ruang kosong selama lima menit. Saat itulah Natsu yang ragu-ragu mengajukan pertanyaannya. Memecah hening antara mereka.

"Hey. Jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu bagaimana?" _Onyx_ melempar pandangan pada karamel. Natsu memilin sendu yang menyesakkan rongga dada.

 _WHUSHHH!_

Ganas angin menerpa kulit yang mengigil. Lucy sedikit terkesiap. Berusaha mengendalikan gerak-geriknya senormal mungkin. Meski sia-sia saja, Natsu adalah langit yang memahami segala hal–apalagi keresahan sang matahari, 'teman' terdekat dia.

"Tentu, bukan masalah untukku." Entah harus lega atau apa, Natsu tahu senyum tipisnya guna menutupi kesedihan. Padahal dia boleh marah, menangis maupun membenci, itu lebih baik daripada berbohong.

"Kupikir kau akan marah dan membenciku." Justru inilah yang ia harapkan, kejujuran menyakitkan. Natsu mana kuasa melihat mataharinya terluka, apalagi oleh langit tempat bernaung itu sendiri.

"Bagiku kau langit sejati, menaungi, mendengar keluh kesah, berbagi cerita, kenangan indah. Kau satu-satunya yang mau menampungku. Biru tercantik, terjernih. Putih terbersih, tertulus di dunia. Sore terindah, tertenang. Malam tergelap namun terang di tingkat dirgantara."

"Maka kau adalah matahariku, pusat kehidupan, poros keseimbangan, tanpamu … aku pasti runtuh, tidak bisa menjadi sang langit. Terima kasih banyak. Sebelum berpisah…."

Seutas benang merah ialah hadiah terakhir kepada matahari tercintanya. Natsu menitipkan beberapa patah pesan. Mengikat dan menyembunyikan alasan di balik semua itu.

* * *

 _ **Doaku dipanjatkan siang itu, musim panas terakhir kita.**_

 _ **Semoga Tuhan berbaik hati, memintalnya dengan benang cahaya, menjadikan harapan tersebut hidup dan menjemput janji kebaikan, sebuah masa depan gemilang.**_

 _ **Benang merah pada kelingkingmu menggambarkan asa terbesarku. Seandainya kita bertemu lagi, entah sebagai langit-matahari, sapi dan peternak baik hati, bahkan daun-ranting sekalipun, diriku teramat ingin mengucapkannya, dua kata paling berdosa ini,**_

 _ **aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Bukan langit yang hukumnya universal, bulan maupun gemintang di malam hari, melainkan sebagai Natsu Dragneel, pemuda tempatmu berlabuh ini.**_

* * *

 _ **Kalaupun kau melepasnya, merelakanku yang pergi tanpa suara, aku tidak takut kehilangan, ditinggal maupun dilupakan olehmu.**_

 _ **Takdir matahari dan langit adalah sehidup-semati. Setiap hari kita pasti bertemu. Maka ceritakanlah semuanya sampai kapan pun….**_

 _ **Kau tetap matahari kecilku, yang sinarnya menerangi dunia pun biru keruh ini.**_

* * *

 _ **Sedangkan surat ini kutunjukkan padamu, ibu :**_

 _ **Akhirnya aku melaksanakan kewajibanku. Kukuh mempertahankan prinsip langit yang universal. Melupakan cinta sepihak ini. Mengganti dengan rasa tanggung jawab.**_

 _ **Terima kasih telah melimpahkan pengertian itu, sehingga aku bisa mengenalnya, matahariku yang cantik nun terang. Dia pasti semakin bersinar di tengah altar suci-Mu. Andaikata kami berhasil mengikat janji, menjadi sepasang suami-istri.**_

 _ **Tapi memang bukan takdirku memilikinya. Posisiku hanya langit sepertimu, yang rela menghabiskan waktu demi orang lain, cuma-cuma memberi naungan dan kasih sayang.**_

* * *

 _ **Lalu kenapa?**_

 _ **Aku senang dapat mengikuti jejakmu, ibu. Menghapus penyesalan yang akhir hayat mustahil dilenyapkan jua.**_

 _ **Setidaknya aku meninggal sebagai langit yang mencintai sang matahari. Tanpa kesedihan, sekadar menyisakan benih-benih cinta, tak mampu ditanam, dipupuk atau disiram.**_

 _ **Ibu, kau tidak perlu lagi menangisi anak nakal ini. Putramu telah berguna untuk orang lain.**_

 _ **Tersenyumlah selalu.**_

* * *

Tamat.

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Tebakannya salah, hahaha. Ayo bayar jangan kabur. Thx ya udah review.

Minami Koichi : Aku gak tau mau ngomong apa, pujianmu membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Ide ini bisa dibilang mendadak banget. Bahasanya juga gak terlalu dipikirin matang-matang, jadi aku gak nyangka bakal dapet respon sebaik ini. Dan aku baru sadar kamu author fandom ft, kamu senirokuu. Meski ya aku gak pernah baca fanfic-mu, bahkan di KnB juga. Kapan-kapan boleh deh mampir, hehehe. Thx ya udah review, senior tercinta FT /abaikan /gaje

mihawk607 : Apa bahasanya sulit dimengerti? Tapi aku seneng kok tulisanku dibaca tiga kali berturut-turut, hahaha. Gak ada niat jadi pujangga, kenapa ya? Thx udah review.

Aimi Dragneel : Oke dehh. Semoga suka dengan lanjutannya. Thx udah review.

Naomi Koala : Semoga suka dengan chap 2-nya. Kali ini menceritakan dari sudut pandang Natsu, ehehehe. Thx ya udah review juga atas pujiannya. Jangan ragu jika ada kritik~

Lucy : Iya Natsu emang mati kok, dan udah diperjelas di bagian dua, hahaha. Sayangnya Lucy masih hidup, dia belum mati. Maaf kemodusan. Gak apa-apa deh yang penting happy, wkwkw. Moga-moga gak bosen liat nama synstropezia. Thx udah review.


End file.
